


Fallen Sun

by Vanitelamort



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Not sure about other tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort
Summary: After the corruption spread across earth, humans were forced to hide in underground cities. This was their life for centuries until a young man became curious and ventured to the surface. He was a Jigu-alae, the name of one who lives under the earth's crust away from the destroyed world. He had long since forsaken the belief that coming to the surface was deadly. The air was breathable, fresher than the recycled oxygen of his home. The land was vibrant, green and lush as the world around reclaimed its territory from the humans who had fled. Still he has yet to meet another human being, until one interesting encounter.Updates are infrequent
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was surprisingly clear that day, though Youngjo could see dark clouds in the distance. Ominously looming over the broken city. He knew he would have to leave soon, to head back underground but for now, he enjoyed the natural warmth of the sun. He was a Jigu-alae, a dweller who lived under the earth's crust away from the destroyed world. He had long since forsaken the belief that coming to the surface was deadly. The air was breathable, fresher than the recycled oxygen of his home. The land was vibrant, green and lush as the world around reclaimed its territory from the humans who had fled. The animals were odd, different to the textbooks but still contain enough similarities that Youngjo was able to figure out, or at least make an intelligent guess, of what these creatures originally were. 

He finally stood up, brushing off the dust that had settled on his body before heading to the stairs that led down the building. The building was leaning to its side but didn't seem to be in any danger of collapsing. It was dark in the stairwell, almost impossible for the human eye to see anything but Youngjo simply put on his goggles and flicked on the night vision. Under the building was a secret entrance to his home, an entrance only him and his friends were aware about. It was too much of a risk letting the rest of Jigu-alaes know about it. They would seal it up and Youngjo would no longer be able to travel to the surface. 

Geonhak greeted him first as he entered back into the underground city before pulling him into the decontamination chamber. It was an annoying routine of theirs but it was insistent upon by their youngest friends. Youngjo was convinced there was nothing bad out there, nothing that could hurt them but he knew the risks outweigh all else and a few minutes in a chamber that sprayed them was a small price to pay.

"See anything new?" Geonhak asked as he watched Youngjo hold his arms out while the disinfectant was pumped in. 

"Not today, but I think I saw the same cat from the other day," he grinned. 

Geonhak raised an eyebrow. "You seriously still think that creature is a cat? It has three eyes."

"Yeah, so? It mutated obviously. Everything else about it is the same as the cats down here," Youngjo argued. "It's fluffy, it purrs and it loves me."

Geonhak rolled his eyes and sighed. The system beeped loudly, the chamber's red light turning green and the door's lock releasing so they could both leave. 

"See any humans out there yet?" Geonhak asked as they made their way back to Youngjo's chambers. 

"None yet. I doubt anyone survived the corruption on the surface."

"Yeah, but people have survived through these underground cities. Surely one of them opened up back to the surface."

"Maybe," Youngjo hummed. All underground cities were given the same rules. Never open to the surface or risk the corruption spreading among the populace. Youngjo only knew the stories of the corruption, it was an event that happened centuries ago. It was that reason he risked leaving the underground city. He yearned to discover the world that existed above their heads. His friends all thought he was crazy but none of them stopped him, all just as curious. When nothing happened to him the first few times he left, the others began to follow him out. Now it was a common occurrence for them to leave, to explore but it was all kept secret. 

"Youngjo-hyung!" 

Youngjo stumbled forward as someone from behind hugged him suddenly. He looked back at Giwook.

"What have I told you about doing that?" He asked with a sigh. 

"That even though you hate when I do it, you'll never actually make me stop it," Giwook grinned. 

"I'm pretty sure that's not what I said," Youngjo pointed out. 

"Well that's what I heard."

Youngjo sighed once more, scruffing Giwook's hair as the younger man let him go and walked alongside him. 

"Did you see anything cool today?" Giwook asked. 

"Not today but there is a storm approaching."

Giwook's eyes widened. "A storm? Can we go back out and watch it?"

"It's not safe to do that," Geonhak pointed out, making the younger man pout. 

"I wouldn't mind watching a storm. Should be fine if we all go. So long as we watch out for each other, I don't see any harm coming from it," Youngjo smiled. "The whole concept of water coming from the sky is fascinating."

"But you know the stories of the storms during the corruption. The water from them melted the skin of people," Geonhak reminded them. 

"Yeah, the animals ate human flesh during the corruption and yet here I am with no flesh missing from my skin despite the number of animals I've met," Youngjo pointed out with a smirk. 

The three reached Youngjo's chambers, entering and not being surprised to find the Son twins looking through Youngjo's exploration journals. 

"You're back," Dongju smiled as he jumped to his feet and ran up to Geonhak. He pulled the older man into a hug, planting his lips against Geonhak's. Geonhak pushed him away, his ears going red.

"What have I told you about doing that?" He half yelled. Dongju pouted, walking away from Geonhak and back to his twin. 

"Hakkie is being mean," he stated as he sat down and hugged his knees. Dongmyeong rolled his eyes, too used to his brother's antics when it came to the deep voiced man. 

"You shouldn't attack him like that Ju, you know how flustered he gets," Dongmyeong pointed out as he continued flicking through Youngjo's journals. 

"That boy is going to be the death of me," Geonhak muttered as he walked away, heading to the bathroom. Youngjo just chuckled as he joined the twins, throwing his current journal on top of the others.

"Nothing new I'm afraid but we're tempted to have us all go watch the storm that's coming," Youngjo said as he sat down beside them, crossing his legs. Giwook sat down beside Dongmyeong and leaned against him.

"Harin and Hyungu are at training right now so they can't join us," Dongmyeong said.

"Ah I don't forget those days. Hate holding weapons," Youngjo shuddered. He didn't understand why it was necessary for all citizens of the underground city to undergo weapon training. They never saw combat. 

"Oh well, it'll just be us five," Youngjo smiled. 

"Geonhak-hyung is coming with us?" Dongju asked. 

"He hasn't said yes but you know he will, even though it'll be reluctantly," Youngjo chuckled. Geonhak returned from the bathroom, stopping in his tracks as all eyes fell upon him.

He let out a sigh. "We're going to watch the storm, aren't we?"

"Of course," Youngjo got off the ground. "Let's go."

The rain had started falling by the time the group made it outside. Youngjo was happy to be outside again, he loved the fresh air so much. It didn't smell the same as before, he wondered if it was due to the rain. They watched from the bottom floor of the tipping building, Geonhak insisting they stay down at the bottom. 

"I honestly can't believe water falls from the sky," Giwook said in awe as he reached out. Geonhak pulled him back, but rain had managed to hit his palm. 

"Look, it's safe," Giwook stated in glee. Geonhak looked at the drops in awe, letting go of the young man. Taking this opportunity, Giwook ran out into the rain, gladly letting it wash down on him. 

"That looks like fun," Dongmyeong smiled, running out and joining his best friend. Dongju went to join in as well, Geonhak holding him back. 

"Hakkie, it's safe," Dongju pouted. 

"Neither of them are melting, let him go Geonhak," Youngjo smiled. Geonhak sighed, letting go of Dongju so he could join his twin and Giwook. 

"You really should just accept your feelings for him," Youngjo pointed out, much to Geonhak's visible annoyance. 

"I don't have feelings for him," Geonhak argued. 

"No wonder he calls you mean," Youngjo laughed. "I've known you all your life Geonhak, I can tell when you're head over heels for someone, even if you won't accept it. He loves you back. You should go for it."

Geonhak went to respond but was distracted as Dongju ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Join us," he grinned before dragging Geonhak into the rain. Youngjo watched the others as they enjoyed themselves, tempted to go join when movement caught his eye. He frowned as he looked around. He walked away from the other, heading towards the movement. He went into a room, illuminated by the fading light from outside. He could see light flashing in the distance and walked towards the window in awe. A loud sound boomed around him, almost masking the footsteps of someone behind him. 

Youngjo swung around, grabbing the wrist of a young man before he was able to slash at Youngjo with a sharp blade. Youngjo was taken aback from his appearance. Ash blonde hair, pale blue eyes and red cracks running from the out corners of his eyes. His lips were red, stained by what appeared to be blood, dry trails of it coming from the corners as he grinned. 

"Hi," he said. "I wasn't expecting such a quick reaction. Sorry, not that I wanted to kill you but I can't risk a hunter hurting my friends. You have the reactions of one but you're not a hunter are you?"

"What are you?" Youngjo asked with a frown. 

"I'm called a Jigu-wi by the hunters," the man answered. He dropped the blade, catching it with his free hand and stabbed towards Youngjo. Youngjo managed to dodge out the way, letting go of the man and grabbing his other arm. He pulled the man off balance, making him fall to the ground and pinned him down with a knee on his back and holding his arm back in an awkward position. 

"I thought you said you didn't want to kill me," Youngjo stated. 

"Honestly, I don't but I need to protect my friends. For all I know, you are a hunter," the man looked over his shoulder at Youngjo. 

"I'm not a hunter, I didn't even know humans existed on the surface."

"Wait, are you a Jigu-alae?" 

"Yes," Youngjo confirmed. 

"But the underground cities aren't meant to open to the surface for another century. Get off, I won't attack anymore."

Youngjo was reluctant to do so but he did comply. The strange man got to his feet and brushed himself off. 

"My name is Yeo Hwanwoong. Like I said before, I'm a Jigu-wi, a dweller of the surface. Why are you out here, Jigu-alae?"

"I was curious," Youngjo admitted. "I found a way to the surface and since my friends and I have been exploring."

"Fascinating," Hwanwoong grinned. "What's your name?"

"Kim Youngjo."

"You should return to your home, it's dangerous on the surface. Go back to your friends," Hwanwoong said. 

"But I want to talk more. Like I said, I never knew humans existed on the surface. Is there any chance we could meet again?" Youngjo asked. 

"Two days from now, I'll meet you here. You are to come alone. I'm putting in a lot of faith that you're not a hunter, so if you come with another I won't meet up with you. Now leave, head back to your home with the others before they become dinner."

Youngjo nodded. He felt reluctant to leave the other, he desperately wanted to know more but at the same time, he trusted Hwanwoong when he said it was dangerous. He took his leave, heading back to the others who were still mucking around in the rain. 

"We need to go," he called out, getting their attention.

"Do we have to?" Dongju pouted. 

"Yes, now," Youngjo commanded. They listened to him, each one coming in from the rain. Youngjo decided not to mention the man he ran into, not just yet but he did promise himself to tell them when the time felt right. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days went by impossibly slow. Youngjo found himself on more than one occasion just staring at the clock while he worked. He knew he should be focusing on his job but his curiosity and need to satisfy it was overwhelming.

"You're going to get in trouble by daydreaming," Giwook commented as he placed a stack of paper in front of Youngjo. "Last lot for the day. You know, you're lucky we're not being supervised today. The amount of times I've caught you just staring at the clock."

"I'm senior enough that they trust me and besides, I'm getting the work done," Youngjo grabbed the top piece of paper and looked over it. It was a child request form, he skimmed over the details before grabbing a stamp and stamping a red DENY over the form. He placed the paper in the outbox

"Remind me why I decided to work as an authoriser?" Youngjo asked as he grabbed the next piece of paper. 

"Because it was the easiest way to get archive access for the blueprints of the city. You could have chosen something else if you weren't so interested in the upside world," Giwook stated as he grabbed the form Youngjo had just stamped. "Aww, why did you deny the Jin family?"

"They've already had three children, regardless of life status they've reached their limit," Youngjo explained. 

"I can see why they trust you with how heartless that response was," Giwook dropped the piece of paper back in the outbox. 

Youngjo rolled his eyes as he continued through the forms. The underground city had laws, things like having babies had to be approved to ensure the population was kept within a reasonable number. Three was the limit and stillbirths counted towards that total. It was heartless, something Youngjo didn't enjoy but he had to say no to the Jin family. It was just how it all worked. He paused as he looked at the form in his hands. A death request form.

"Oh, this is rare," he muttered. 

"What did you say, hyung?" Giwook asked, making his way over to Youngjo.

"It's a death request form. It's the twins' grandmother," Youngjo frowned, recognising the name. 

"Ah, yeah Dongmyeong mentioned something about his grandmother being severely unwell so she's put forward the request," Giwook took the form and looked over it. 

"Put that on Jiyong-sunbaenim's desk. It needs level 4 authorisation."

Giwook nodded, taking the paper to their supervisor's desk. 

"How much longer until you reach level 4?" The young man asked as he returned to Youngjo's desk. 

"Who knows," Youngjo sighed as he finished the stack of forms. "I'm done for the day."

"Are you heading up?"

"Yeah but I'm going alone today."

Giwook pouted at Youngjo's answer but the older took no notice of it. Work was finished and he had a Jigu-wi to meet upside. He headed home and got ready. 

It felt right being outside again. Youngjo hated living in the underground city and now that he had found another human, even if they had an odd appearance, he felt that there was a chance he could leave. It was clear outside, no clouds in the orange sky as the sun was setting. He made his way to the room he had met Hwanwoong in the other day, hoping the man would be there. 

As he reached the room's door, he could hear voices. He recognised Hwanwoong's voice but not the other one. He stopped by the slightly ajar door and listened in the best he could.

"You should go Seoho-hyung," Hwanwoong said. 

"I don't trust you meeting this Jigu-alae alone. What if he's just a hunter? We can't afford to lose you Hwanwoong," the other voice, Seoho, spoke, sounding worried. "I don't understand why you agreed to this."

"Do you remember back before the corruption? That new trainee who joined us?"

Seoho scoffed. "You know I don't. I'm surprised you managed to remember something from so long ago."

Hwanwoong laughed. "Sorry. This Jigu-alae reminds me of that trainee. Just something about his eyes."

"So you trust this person because of the eyes of someone who died centuries ago? I don't know how you've managed to live this long."

"Shush, you should leave before he gets here."

Seoho sighed. Youngjo heard approaching footsteps and quickly ducked around the corner, hiding. He wasn't sure why, it was a snap decision. Perhaps he felt guilty listening into a conversation that had nothing to do with him. Once he was sure the other man was gone he returned to the room, finding Hwanwoong sitting alone and staring out the window. 

"Hey," Youngjo said in a quiet tone. Hwanwoong looked around at him and smiled. He looked mostly the same, minus the dry blood on his lips. Now they were cleaned. 

"I was worried you weren't going to come," he said. "I'm glad I didn't end up wasting my time waiting for you."

"I had to work. Got to do mandatory work hours to be a 'useful member of society'," Youngjo stated with air quotes. 

"Interesting though I suppose an underground society with limited resources would have no place for slackers," Hwanwoong commented. 

"Exactly, everyone must have a job path by the age of 16. I went with being an authoriser, it gave me access to the city's blueprints so I could find a way out here. It's absolutely boring and I need to be heartless a lot but it gave me what I wanted and it's not like I can change now," Youngjo shrugged. 

"You wanted to talk, what exactly did you want to talk about?"

Youngjo's face lit up as he sat across from Hwanwoong and pulled out his journal. "I have a lot of questions about you and others like you. Do all surface humans or Jigu-wi look like you?"

Hwanwoong laughed, the gesture lighting up his face and making Youngjo smile.

"Not all Jigu-wi look like me. I'm among those who were corrupted during the corruption that spread over the land. It's why hunters come after me and my friends. They see us as less than human. Filth that needs to be cleanse from this earth in order for it to heal," Hwanwoong explained. 

"Were you born like this?"

Hwanwoong shook his head. "I used to be human like you, except I was born before the corruption."

Youngjo's eyes widened. "So you're over two centuries old?"

"Yes."

"Whoa," Youngjo exclaimed softly. "What was the world like before the corruption?"

"That was a long time ago, Youngjo. I barely remember it. I know I used to be an idol trainee, I love to dance and had planned a career around it and singing. Unfortunately, I never got to really debut. At the very least, I still have my friends."

Youngjo noted down the things Hwanwoong had told him, finding it fascinating that the Jigu-wi was over two centuries old. It seemed almost impossible but he felt that the other wasn't lying to him about it. 

"These hunters, who are they?" Youngjo questioned. 

"Not too far from here is another underground city, they opened up about a century back. They have this idealistic view of taking the earth back, bringing humans to the surface once more but feel the need to cleanse the earth of anything that was infected by the corruption, well more like anyone who was infected," Hwanwoong answered. Youngjo could hear the anger the Jigu-wi held towards the hunters. He went to ask another question when the door flew open and a man with black wavy hair and pale eyes. 

"Hwanwoong, hunters are here," he said urgently. "And it looks like they've caught someone this Jigu-alae may know."

"What do you mean?" Youngjo asked. 

"This kid, dressed in similar clothes to you. I saw him wondering around, calling your name before the hunters appeared," the man answered. 

"I'm sorry Youngjo, we have to leave. I would like to help but the hunters will shoot us on sight," Hwanwoong said as he got to his feet. Youngjo followed suit, standing up and looking between the two Jigu-wi. 

"Can we meet again Hwanwoong?" He asked as his eyes landed on the shorter man again. 

Hwanwoong smiled. "Of course. If you're still alive, I'll meet you again in two days. Good luck Youngjo. I hope your friend will be ok but you should hurry."

Youngjo nodded before heading out as quick as he could. He easily found the hunters and Giwook, the latter making heaps of noise as he tried pulling himself out of a hunter's grip. There were at least five of them, all dressed in military style clothes and holding guns. 

"Let him go," Youngjo said loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Youngjo-hyung," Giwook smiled happily. The hunter holding him finally let him go, the young man ran to Youngjo and hid behind him. 

The group trained their guns on Youngjo but he stood his ground, refusing to show any fear as he glared at them. 

"So you're Youngjo?" The middle hunter asked. "I'm Yonghoon, the leader of my group. Neither of you appear to be corrupted, where are you from?"

"A settlement, not too far from here. We were just exploring," Youngjo lied. "We must have wandered too far."

"Really?" Yonghoon raised an eyebrow. "Grab them, we'll interrogate them back at camp."

The other four hunters approached them, weapons still pointed to them. Giwook cowered behind Youngjo as the older tried thinking of a way out. 

"What do we do, Youngjo-hyung?" Giwook asked meekly.

"Hope we managed to get out of this alive," Youngjo answered grimly as he raised his hands. 


	3. Chapter 3

Youngjo pulled at the rope that bound his hands together as he and Giwook, also bound by rope, were forced to follow the group of hunters. He had no idea how far they had to go but he tried his best to remember the route so he would be able to get Giwook and himself back home. He just hoped their absence would only be noticed by their friends and not the higher ups.

"I'm sorry, Youngjo-hyung," Giwook apologised.

"It's not your fault," Youngjo tried to assure the younger man. "Just let me do the talking. I'm sure we'll get home before anyone notices."

"Prisoners don't talk," the tall hunter behind them said, though he held no conviction in his tone. It felt more like a gentle reminder. 

"What's your name?" Youngjo decided to ask, looking back at the man. He seemed reluctant to answer as he looked around at the other hunters. No one was really paying them much attention.

"Keonhee," he answered quietly. 

"Where are we going?" Youngjo knew he was pushing his luck.

"To our camp. I am sorry about this. Yonghoon-hyung is wary of strangers in our territory. We've had trouble before," Keonhee explained.

"We honestly mean your group no harm. We're just explorers. I have a journal to prove it," Youngjo stated, though he was worried about what he wrote that Hwanwoong told him.

Keonhee went to speak again before he was interrupted by Yonghoon.

"Keonhee, stop talking to them," the older man demanded as he slowed down to walk at the back with Keonhee.

"Sorry," Keonhee responded sheepishly.

"We just want to go home," Youngjo said. "We're not a threat. We have no weapons on us."

"Threats aren't just weapons," Yonghoon stated. "And a liar is a threat. You're not from a nearby settlement."

Youngjo frowned. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with the group's leader. The rest of the walk to the hunter's camp was in silence. Once there, Yonghoon separated the two. Sending Giwook off with Keonhee while taking Youngjo to his tent. 

"I don't agree with torture," Yonghoon said as he pulled Youngjo inside. "But if you don't start telling me the truth, I will reluctantly resort to it."

"I already told you the truth. We're from a nearby settlement. We were exploring, you can look at my journal. I write down everything I see."

Yonghoon sighed. "First off, the clothes you are wearing show little to no wear. They belong to someone who isn't from the surface. Second, your nails have no dirt in them and your appearance is too clean. I know you are from an underground city. I've met enough Jigu-alae to know the difference between them and us Jigu-wi."

"Ah," Youngjo murmured, now knowing he had no real choice on sticking to his original lie. Yonghoon was observant and smart. 

"Fine, we're from an underground city but I wasn't lying about the exploring. We're only on the surface to see what has changed in the world," Youngjo explained. "We honestly mean your people no harm. We just want to go back home before we are missed."

"Left without permission? Makes sense, barely any underground city have opened to the surface yet," Yonghoon pulled out a knife and used it to cut off the ropes binding Youngjo. Youngjo rubbed his wrists.

"Are you letting me go?" He asked.

"In a sense. I'm curious about your city. How many of you leave it regularly?" 

Youngjo felt reluctant to answer, not wanting to endanger his friends, however, without his hands binded and how calm Yonghoon was speaking, he felt an odd sense of trust towards him. He just didn't present as a threat.

"If I tell you, what will you do with the information?" Youngjo questioned.

"Give me their names and I can tell my men in case we run into them. So we know they're safe and can leave them be. I don't like making a habit of taking people from their homes," Yonghoon answered with a kind smile.

"Once I give you this information, you'll let Giwook and me go?"

"I'll get Keonhee and Seongjun to take Giwook back. You'll be staying. I lost some hunters recently and I know given your age you've been through the mandated weapons training. I think it would be a fair deal, safety for your friends whenever they wish to leave the underground city for you joining my group," Yonghoon smiled.

"I don't hunt humans," Youngjo stated. This made Yonghoon raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Ah, so you've met the talaghan. Don't be fooled by their appearance, they seem friendly but they are corrupted. They require blood to survive and I've lost many good men to them. Especially the ones that have lost their minds. Humans are not meant to live forever. All humans must die eventually, you can't avoid the Joseung Saja forever," Yonghoon stated.

Youngjo frowned as he thought back to his first meeting with Hwanwoong. The strange man did have blood on his lips.

"Say I believe you about these talaghan. I still don't agree with violence. I refuse to kill anyone."

"You'll change your mind soon enough, Youngjo. Now, give me the names and I'll send Giwook home."

Youngjo let out a sigh as he pulled out his journal and ripped out the back page. He grabbed out his pen and wrote down everyone's name before giving it to Yonghoon.

"I want to go with Giwook, to make sure he actually gets home," Youngjo said.

"Of course," Yonghoon agreed. "I'll join as well. Knowing your city's location will help."

"I hope you're not planning to hurt my home," Youngjo glared at the other.

"For humanity to survive, the underground cities are vital. No harm will come to them so long as no harm comes to my people. Trust is a two way street."

"Indeed it is," Youngjo murmured.

The two left the tent, Yonghoon leading Youngjo to another tent where Giwook was sitting, still with his hands bound. His face lit up when he saw Youngjo.

"You're going home, Giwook," Youngjo said as Yonghoon walked up to Giwook and cut the rope.

"They're letting us go home?" He asked, sounding uncertain. 

"You are," Yonghoon corrected him. Giwook looked at Youngjo confused.

"I'm joining the hunters. You and our friends will stay safe in exchange," Youngjo explained.

"They can't make you do this Youngjo-hyung. It's wrong," Giwook stated.

"It's fine. It'll mean I will get to explore more," Youngjo smiled, trying to calm the younger man.

Giwook looked worried but didn't say another thing. He simply did as he was told. The three left the camp with Keonhee and a younger man named Seongjun. The walk back was in silence, Yonghoon staying in the lead, Keonhee and Seongjun on either side keeping look out while Youngjo and Giwook travelled more at the back. The hunters seemed unconcerned with them running off. Youngjo thought about it but they needed to head this way and he wanted to keep Giwook safe. Legging it could risk their lives. Yonghoon gave off a kind demeanor, friendly that it lowered Youngjo's defenses but he was still unpredictable. 

"Yonghoon-hyung, I don't think we'll make it back by nightfall," Keonhee said. 

"We won't but we'll be fine. There's shelter we can use," Yonghoon said over his shoulder. "Don't worry."

"Youngjo-hyung," Giwook said quietly. "Are you sure about this? Your disappearance will be noticed."

"We don't have too much choice. I'll be ok and Geonhak will know what to do about my disappearance. We've had contingency plans in case something happened to me on the surface. He'll sort it all out. Just don't let anyone come to the surface to find me," Youngjo gave Giwook a hard stare, making sure the younger man understood.

"It won't be the same without you," Giwook said quietly. "Work is going to be boring."

Youngjo chuckled at this. "No more paperwork is the only good thing coming from this."

They reached the building that sat above their underground city, both surprised to see Geonhak and the twins.

"There they are," Dongju called out. Geonhak looked wary of the three hunters and kept Dongju and Dongmyeong behind them.

"These are your friends?" Yonghoon asked. 

"Yeah, Geonhak and behind him are the twins, Dongmyeong and Dongju," Youngjo answered before approaching them with Giwook. The hunters stayed back.

"Who are they?" Geonhak asked.

"Hunters, they lived on the surface. They'll leave everyone alone but I'm joining them," Youngjo explained. "It was a deal I made with their leader, Yonghoon."

"Are you sure? I know you like the surface but to completely leave home," Geonhak frowned in worry.

"I'll be ok. Just keep everyone safe."

Geonhak nodded. "Stay safe as well, Youngjo-hyung."

"I will," Youngjo smiled. "It's getting late. You guys head home and I'm sure I'll see you around if we come by here."

The twins and Giwook reluctantly said goodbye to Youngjo, each one hugging him. Geonhak gave him the last hug before making the three youngest leave. Sadly, Youngjo watched them disappear into the building before walking back to the hunters.

"It's getting dark," Seongjun commented, looking up at the slowly darkening sky.

"There's an old apartment building nearby that we can stay in. Follow me," Yonghoon led the way. Youngjo followed behind slowly, looking back at the entrance to his home and wishing he was returning with the others.


End file.
